Yakuza family
by FreedomWriter10
Summary: naruto is a run away. trying to find a normal life but his old one doesnt seem to want to let him go. YAOI no flamers!


THIS ISNT ONE OF MY BETTER WORKS BUT I THOUGHT I'D POST IT ANY WAY.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO, WISH I DID HE'S SO CUTE!!!!!!

THIS IS A YAOI STORY SO NO FLAMERS!

I STILL DON'T HAVE A BETA SO SORRY FOR THE SPELLING MISTAKES.

When you're the son of the head of local Yakuza things can be complicated.

I ran away from all the violence when I was 11, as you can image my father was furious, he sent his right hand man Kakashi after me.

Kakashi, one of the best trackers in the business, he was trained by my father to be a ruthless killer, but I grew up around some of the most successful criminals in the world, I'd picked up a trick or to.

After laying low for a couple of weeks on the streets of Japan, I court a plain to New York, I'd been to this city a few times growing up and I new it was so large and so far way not even my father could find me.

I got off the plain a 11 year old boy with no money and no place to stay, but I guess luck was on my side.

I'd lived on the street of Japan I didn't think this would be any different, as you can guess I was wrong.

A couple of boy thought it would be fun to pick of the foreigner, I held them off for as long as I could but there were to many of them, and that's when I meet him my saver.

"hey, stop that!" a voice from the opening to the ally.

I heard one of the guys mumble something about police and getting out of there.

The next thing I now the thugs are gone and a gentle hand is helping me up.

It was a tan man with a X shape scar on his face, his smile and soft eyes told me striate away this was some one I could trust.

"are you ok?" he ask, I'd been alone for 2 mouths, no one to talk to or who cared about anyone but themselves, it was strange to meet someone would didn't look at me like I was dirt on there shoes.

"I'm fine." I mumble out like a child, he laughs and its not a mocking laugh like I'm uset to it's a laugh that makes you want to laugh alone with it.

Seeing my glare he stops laughing but I can see the amusement on his face.

"I'm sorry but if you weren't so beat up and messy, I might have believed you."

He puts his hand out, "I'm Iruka."

I stare at his hand for a few seconds, I've learned never to trust any one completely it was drilled in to my head since before I could walk but his smile and calm manner put me at ease, I've left all that behind now I don't need to push people away.

I take his hand.

"Naruto." last names aren't needed.

"how about we get you something to eat?"

This guys to nice for his own good, but I haven't eaten in 2 days, my stomach crows with makes him laugh again.

And this time I do laugh alone with him, grinning place a hand at the back of my head.

He stops and looks at me strangely for a minute before he leads me out of the ally.

And that's how I meet Iruka-sensei, I think he must have worked out I ran away because I'm guessing not a lot of street kids can read and write.

He meet me every day after that at the ally and would take me for lunch, a few weeks later he took me in to his home and took care of me.

Its now 4 years later.

Iruka got me in to a good school where he works, for the first time in my life I finally have what I've always wanted a normal life.

But that was all shattered.

Me and Iruka where walking home from the supermarket,

"ne, can we have Ramen for dinner pleassssse….Iruka-sensei."

Naruto begged.

Iruka sighs "Naruto, its not healthy to eat Ramen all the time."

I pout and give him the puppy dog eyes.

Iruka tries to with stand the cuteness that is his young warred but fails.

"fine."

jumping up in the air in victory "yada thank you Iruka-sensei!" then Hug him.

"sure sure, come on we better get home before your stomach cave in on itself." Iruka jokes.

Naruto looks terrified down at his stomach. "can that really happen?" he ask panicked.

Iruka sweat drops!

Opening the door and walking though the apartment, to the kitchen.

"have you done your homework." Iruka asks.

I jog in to the kitchen and sit at the kitchen table.

"its not due in till next week." I tell him lazily.

He stops putting the food away and turns to me with a stern look on his face.

Oh Shit!

"Baka! That doesn't mean you leave it till the last minute."

He knows me to well, I mean who does homework on the same day they get it? I think theres a law ageist it or something.

"cant I do it tomorrow?" I wine,

"whats wrong with now?, its not like your doing anything." he ask,

This is the down side to living with a teacher, Iruka forgets I'm a teenage boy who doesn't want to sit around all day doing useless stuff like homework!

'DING DONG'

"I'll get it!" I shout hoping to get out of doing my homework.

Iruka's no fool he glares at me pointing to the chair I've just jumped out of.

"I'll get it, you do your homework."

Mumbling I sit back down and pull it out.

I hear Iruka open the door then muffled voices, then a thud.

What the hell!

I run to the door and stop at what I see.

My mouth goes dry and eyes go wide, there standing before me is Kakashi standing I over Iruka's body.

I back up scared, my minds telling me to run but I cant leave Iruka-sensei.

"you've grown, Naruto." his voice is the same, he acts like a simple minded lazy man but I know better he's fast and will kill you in 3 seconds flat if he's ordered to.

He moves aside and that's when I know I'm screwed.

Kyuubi, my brothers, he's tall with dark red hair and red eyes, his heart is a block of ice, he'll do whatever our father tells him to, he's a blood thirty killer.

He moves so fast, before I can blind he has me pushed up ageist a wall with a knife to my throat.

"I've missed you, kit" his voice sends shivers down my spine, he pushes his knife in to my skin drawing a small amount of blood.

I close my eyes turning my head away from him, I hate the feeling of his body over mine.

I feel his hand on my chin, he turns my face towards him again.

"open you eyes, kit" I slowly open them.

PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
